Three Words
by CatchingLightningx
Summary: Deleted Chapter from Just Can't Walk Away. Gabriella and Troy are happily married, but what happens when the two of them have to tell her sisters something? When they love making Troy's life a living hell?


**Title:** Three Words

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own high school musical, anything affliated with it. Polo's or anything of the sort that may have been mentioned in the story. I just own the plot

**Authors note**: Hi everyone. Before you ask NO this isn't another story! It's a one-shot. Infact it is more like a deleted chapter from Just Can't Walk Away, I thought of this right back when I was writing that story and I once thought of doing a two part epilogue, but unfortunately this didn't make the final cut. Also I'm in a really good place in my life at the minute, so I thought I'd write something uplifting and happy, instead of Untouchable, which does have some major drama coming up soon which is full of angst and emotion. So I don't reeally want to mess that up!

So if you liked Just Cant Walk Away then you should like this. The only reason I didn't put this in with that story is because you don't necesserily have to read that to know what's going on this as there is a little introduction explaining basically a summary of Just Can't Walk Away.

In regards to Untouchable, life is really busy at the minute so I'm gonna sit down sometime soon and really get my head into gear because the university application deadline is coming up so I'm really focussed with that at the minute. Hopefully you won't hate me at all! So erm.. yeah I hope you like it :) and please let me know what you think?

* * *

_"And your always there for me i even see you in my dreams. My sacrifice my paradise my happy ending to the least  
Every day and every night im wanting im wanting i want you. And until the end of time ill love you ill love you"  
_Cheryl Cole Feat Will.: Heaven

* * *

Gabriella Bolton did feel in some aspects that she had everything.

Gabriella may not have had the best start in life, infact she hadn't had the best start at all. Her mother had died when she was two, robbing any chance she had ever had about having the 'period' talk with her mom, not that she had once enjoyed having the period talk but she knew it would have been so much better if it would have been her mom doing it. So after her mother had died, her sisters and her father moved in with her grandmother, which had made sense, oblivious as Gabriella was at the age of two. They had moved in because her father worked difficult hours and her grams was practically retired, and she had received a good pension, and the house had been big enough for her and her sisters. So there they had been.

And for fifteen months after that everything had been fine and dandy.

But then after that her father had made a decision that affected Gabriella's life in the worst possible way, he left. He had decided that he couldn't handle the responsibility of looking after five girls, all of whom were young. And despite all of the around a clock care Gabriella's grandmother had given for her father, he had still left. And Gabriella had always wondered if he was going to come back. But as she grew up she had realized that her father was never coming back and she had become used to the prospect that maybe her father never loved her, never wanted her? And was that why he didn't come back?

So Gabriella had grown up without a father and without a mother. But she had four of the most amazing sisters that had given her everything she could have ever needed and in some aspects even more. They hadn't just been the typical cliché kind of sisters that annoyed her at every opportunity and borrowed her clothes without asking; well in some cases they still did that. But the five of the girls became a team, they had grouped together and they had been inseparable. Gabriella had known her four sisters, despite she was younger than all of them, and there was only a couple of year's difference between the four of them. She had known them inside out, known when the slightest problem had affected them. Known when they were happy. And if she was honest, once she had even guessed when one of her sisters came in the house one night that they had had sex. It wasn't something she was proud of but that was how well she knew all four of her sisters.

And her grandmother? Her grandmother had taken on the role of mother and father wrapped into one. She had warned off guys, intimidating them and no doubt scaring the living day lights out of them when Gabriella had brought them home, by saying things like 'what are your intentions with my granddaughter?' and she had also been kind to the boy and contradicted herself completely.

And when Gabriella had been fourteen, she had died. And for a phase in her life she had felt like everybody and everything had been against her. Like a higher power had decided that Gabriella didn't deserve any happiness in her life or if she did it would only be for a limited time. Gabriella had felt like her whole world had fallen apart, she felt like she had lost her mother and father all over again. But only this time she had been old enough to understand it and comprehend the pain and loss of losing a parent.

But again she got over it.

As awful as it had sounded, she had had to. Gabriella was a strong believer in what didn't kill her made her stronger, and all of these events that had happened in her life had made her the strong individual she was on that particular day.

But one difficult thing Gabriella had to deal with was when her second oldest sister Alyssa, had met her 'soul mate' Dan. And Gabriella had had to learn to share her with a man, with the man her sister loved. After having Alyssa to herself for so long, and that had been hard for her to deal with. Gabriella had gotten jealous. However when Dan had moved in with the family Gabriella had grown attached to Dan and when she was a teenager he was the closest thing to a father she had ever had.

So after losing her grandmother, Gabriella and her family had become even closer as weird as it sounded because at that time Gabriella didn't think it was possible for them to become closer. But as a family, the strongest family unit she had ever known they had put the event behind them. And they had learnt to laugh again. They had learnt to sit down at the table as a family knowing that there was one less person sitting there.

But just when Gabriella had thought that everything was better, and she was starting to feel like as a family they were going to be fine, and she was going to be fine, that she had the best family she could need for the rest of her life. The ache that she had felt when she had been going through when her grandmother died had been nothing, absolutely nothing when she had found out her oldest sister, Emma had died.

Because Emma had been the oldest, she had been the most mature and most dedicated to Gabriella, not that the rest of them hadn't been. She had just been Gabriella's best friend. They had done everything together. And that was one thing that Gabriella had never been able to get over. And even 6 years on, the pain was still raw, and it wasn't something Gabriella at the time had ever thought she would get over.

So as a family unit, they had saw down and decided that they couldn't do it. They wouldn't have been able to sit down at the table and have an extra place missing, knowing that they should have always been there. So on other factors also, the Montez's had decided to move away. They had moved away from San Francisco and moved into a house in Albuquerque.

And then she had met him.

"Gabriella honestly do it. You'll feel so much better!" Her now blonde best friend of 5 years instructed her. Sharpay Evans. Gabriella had met her on her first day at East High. The school where she had been incredibly apprehensive about, she didn't want to spend her senior year in a new school where people would have been less welcoming. She knew that she would have been like that at her old school. But thankfully enough she had met Sharpay, and they had been best friends ever since. Because Sharpay had moved to New York to attend Julliard and Gabriella had stayed home in Albuquerque, the distance had made things so much harder but phone calls and because Gabriella didn't attend college she had spent alot of her time in New York, which had been a dream of hers. One dream she had had was to go Christmas shopping in the snow in New York and obviously Gabriella could play the best friend in New York card which got her Christmas presents.

But things had gotten ten times harder when Sharpay had finished college and decided to stay in New York, it had taken a toll on their friendship but the two of them tried their best. And after Gabriella had gotten really distressed with herself she had called Sharpay at 2am the previous night and Sharpay had gotten there at 9am that morning. And the only thing that she had said since she had gotten there was "Gabriella just do it."

"Gabriella. Please will you just do it? I'm tired of hearing my own voice." Sharpay moaned as she rolled her head around in a circle.

"I can't. I just can't do it. The thought makes me feel physically sick. I can't." Gabriella nervously spoke. She felt nauseous, nauseous as she had ever felt in her life. The nerves were settling in her stomach like they were setting up camp.

"Do you want to be able to explain why I'm here when Troy gets home in what..." Sharpay paused as she looked down at her shocking pink diamante watch. Some things had never changed about Sharpay, and although she may had battled it out between being blonde and brunette within the last 6 years, she still loved pink more than air itself. But then again, Gabriella was sure that that would never change. "2 hours?"

"I will have done it in 2 hours. It's just he won the game last night and I don't wanna upset him."

Gabriella Bolton and Troy Bolton had been together for just over 6 years now. He had gotten Gabriella through most of her darkest times. Although when they had first started going out in senior year and she had found out the men that killed her sister were finally going to prison, and the whole tragedy had hit her hard again. Gabriella didn't know whether she could rely on him. She knew that she loved him, and she knew that she could trust him, but Gabriella had been used to getting through things on her own, getting used to that one less place setting. But then she had learnt despite her horrible past, and despite how much baggage she had brought and how messed up she had been inside, he had been there. And whenever she had wanted to cry, he had been there to wipe her tears away and tell her it was going to be okay.

And that was something Gabriella didn't know if she would ever get used to it.

After graduation, Troy had had some decisions to make, where to attend college, and Gabriella had been supported, she had no other choice. She never wanted Troy to wake up in ten years and resent Gabriella for not letting him pursue his dreams. But she wouldn't have denied that the whole decision making process had been taken hard by her. She had been in two minds, she didn't want to lose him, she didn't want a long distance relationship because she was scared of how the physical separation would lead to emotional separation.

But Gabriella had been thankful that Troy had decided to stay in Albuquerque, and because of Gabriella's job things had become harder because she had had to travel alot. It had been hard, but Gabriella had come to realize that if she wanted to become something in this world then sometimes she had to sacrifice some things, and time away from Troy at times had been a good thing.

After high school, Gabriella had decided that she hadn't known what she wanted to do with her life. She had always been interested in different things but the idea of singing and performing had been her biggest aspiration. So she had taken some time out of education and had began to write some songs, she had written a few and they had been based on events that had happened in her life. And one day she had played one to her sister Phoebe, and she owned a record label and she had signed Gabriella instantly, they had recorded an album and that was the last thing Gabriella remembered really.

She had been catapulted into stardom and the celebrity world. The whole time had felt like a blur to Gabriella, the first time she had gotten a number one single and a number one album all seemed like a blur. It was only a few years after she was able to sit down after that and say to herself '_really did I achieve that?' _

Gabriella had toured with her first album, and after the last night of the tour, Troy Bolton had proposed to Gabriella Montez, over a candlelit dinner, and she hadn't given it a second thought, she had accepted it in a heartbeat. And because both Troy and Gabriella couldn't do anything without it being in the tabloids and the media, the next morning she had woken up to it being on the news. They had prolonged their engagement to make sure that they had their special day, and 4 months ago Troy had made Gabriella the happiest woman in the world when she was finally his wife.

After the two of them had gotten married everything had been fine, both Troy and Gabriella had taken time out from work. And they had enjoyed the life of being married. They took a 4 week vacation in Dubai. And even though they had stayed in Albuquerque, they had a nice house, they were in good contact with their families and although they didn't sleep in the same bed with one another every night, Gabriella still did feel very lucky.

That was until she had realized that she was 2 weeks late for her period.

They had only been married 4 months, what would he think when she told him that she might have been pregnant? "Sharpay what do I do?" Gabriella moaned as she slumped down onto the bed, placing her head in her hands.

"It's pretty easy actually. You pull the stick out of the box; the next part is pretty gross. See what you have to do is..." Sharpay began explaining before Gabriella suddenly felt nauseous at the thought of it, which was another thing which added to Gabriella's suspicions of the pregnancy, she had been feeling nauseous at the slightest thing, her favourite food, doughnuts made her vomit. A couple of weeks ago, Troy had brought home some doughnuts for Gabriella in which she had had one smell of them and she had to run to the bathroom. Troy was obviously oblivious to it. He was a guy, that's why Gabriella excused him.

"Oh my god stop!" Gabriella plugged her fingers into both of her ears to drone out the sound of Sharpay's voice.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Sharpay attempted to coax her into taking the test. But she was scared; this was one of the moments she wished Emma could have been there, because despite that it would have been an awkward situation to be in, Emma always knew the right thing to say at the right time.

"Troy could think I tricked him!" Gabriella threw up her arms for dramatic affect and then stood up again, it was like her body was possessed and she couldn't control what it was doing to her, but then again she felt like her mind was possessed.

"Okay that's enough." Sharpay rose from the bed and placed her hands on Gabriella's shoulder's, guiding her to the bed and placing enough force on them to make her sit down, Sharpay then crouched down onto her knees and placed her hands on Gabriella's thighs. "Sweetie, Troy worships the ground you walk on. He knows you better than you know yourself; he will know that you didn't trick him."

Gabriella sighed deeply, and placed her hand on her head, closing her eyes in the process.

"Babe, what about what you once said to me about not being able to imagine a future without a kid in it for you?" Sharpay spoke calmly and quietly, just loud enough for Gabriella to hear.

"Yeah and at times when Emily and Sophie are here and they go to put their muddy hands on my cream couch and I just think no I can't have one of them." Gabriella shook her head as she explained how sometimes her sister Phoebe's children would stay for the weekend and Gabriella would feel like she would never be ready to have any child.

"And other times?" Sharpay asked.

"Other times I feel like yeah I really want one of them. But it's not the right time..." Gabriella admitted. This really wasn't what she needed at the time, she knew that if she was pregnant then she would be happy, the thought of having a life growing inside of her at that very moment excited her, made her feel gifted.

"And when would be the right time? You two both have successful careers, you have a nice house, and you could afford a baby. And on the other hand? You might not even be pregnant okay?" Gabriella nodded in agreement as her pearl white teeth sank into her bottom lip. "So why don't you go and take that test and we'll see what happens? Kay?"

Gabriella nodded her head again and suddenly wondered what would happen if she were to be pregnant. Of course she knew there was a possibility, that she could be pregnant, but all that she had thought about was what would Troy think and would he be mad and would he want to leave her. But she couldn't deny the excitement, she couldn't deny how she would have loved to be holding a baby in her arms in 9 months time, she might not have loved to get up for the 3am feedings, but she was excited to think about the possibility of having a life that she was solely responsible for. Because then, she would have been able to appreciate how hard it was for her sisters growing up to take care of Gabriella and how they took care of their own children now.

But the down side of being pregnant would be her job, she would have to take time out of her job which she loved and Troy had often accused her of being a workaholic. But she loved it so much and how would her management take that she was pregnant? How would the media take it?

Gabriella had had her ups and downs with the press over the time she had been in the public eye. One second she was worshipped and the next it had all came crashing down in a heartbeat. Bad things were printed about her in the newspapers; everything she said was twisted around and painted in a bad light. But at the moment it was as if everything she did was worshipped, even the clothes she wore were in the media. So what would happen if people found out that she was pregnant by the most worshipped man in all of America?

It was hard for Gabriella to read things about herself, about her past, about people who decided to sell a story on her. Like her ex boyfriend had, he had sold a story about her and how she had made everything up that he had hit her, and that her family had threatened him because he had broken up with her. She had discovered that everything she read about herself was soul destroying. But when she read rumours about Troy going out for dinner with other women and what other women had said about him, she would never admit to anybody but it did make her jealous. Although she knew that Troy would never do anything to hurt her, not intentionally. It did make her wonder whether he would get bored and whether the news that she was pregnant would do something to push him away from her.

After all of these thoughts had finished processing Gabriella had found herself sitting on the bed, watching a timer that she hadn't realized she had set, and she and Sharpay had their eyes focused on it. Sitting in complete silence.

That was until the buzzer went off.

Immediately Sharpay stood up from her seat. "Oh my God!" Sharpay squealed excitedly, and clapped her hands together, causing Gabriella to panic and reach out to her. Sharpay turned around to her with a frown on her face.

"No.... don't. Just not yet." Gabriella began to mentally prepare herself; she stood up and began pacing up and down the cream carpet that she could barely feel between her toes. "Okay so say this is positive then I can handle it right? I mean Troy and I , we're.... we're adults right? We could totally handle a baby...."

Little did Gabriella know that Sharpay had the white stick in her hand.

"And how would you feel if it said you weren't pregnant?" Sharpay asked while staring down at the stick, hiding any type of emotion, but Gabriella was still unaware that the stick was in her hand.

"I mean, would that be better? Troy and I we're only twenty two, so that would mean that we've got plenty of time for kids and..." Gabriella found herself ranting, rambling, not even knowing what she was saying. "We've only been married four months so." She paused. "I guess I would be a little disappointed, I mean. Very disappointed. Maybe it isn't the time but I can just see myself holding a baby and Troy staring down at me with pride in his eyes. I can see a person that he and I created. But I guess we've got time right?" In the time that Gabriella had been ranting, she hadn't realized that tears had clouded her vision, and she had totally convinced herself that she wasn't pregnant. That it was a mistake. Stress had caused the missed period. "Just throw the stick in the bin Sharpay. It doesn't matter now..." At that point she turned her back and began to walk out of the bedroom.

"Pregnant."

It was just a word. A word that by dictionary meant "having a child or other offspring developing in the body; with child or young, as a woman or female mammal". But as the word had left Sharpay's mouth it meant so much more than that. To some women it may have brought dread, panic and fear. But Gabriella couldn't feel anything else apart from happiness, excitement and she was overwhelmed. She turned her back to face Sharpay, very slowly just incase as soon as she turned her back she had imagined the moment and then she would have been filled with disappointment all over again.

But as she looked into her best friends water filled eyes both burst into fits of screams and embraced each other. Tears freely fell from Gabriella's eyes. She was pregnant. She really was. Her and Troy's connection, their love for one another had made a new life. And she couldn't have been happier.

That was of course until she heard the door close with a slam that shook the house.

"Babe? I'm home!" The husky voice yelled, which still caused butterflies to arise in her stomach, but at that time it caused wide eyes, by both Gabriella and Sharpay.

"Troy?" Gabriella called warily.

"Unless you've got somebody else who calls you babe and say's their home? Then yeah it's Troy." He shouted back with a chuckle on the end. "Where are you?"

"Oh my God, what are we gonna do?" Gabriella asked in panic. "Oh my God!"

Sharpay beamed and then wiped the water that had smudged her mascara and ran down her face. "Right this is what we're gonna do. I'm gonna quickly slip out. You hold this in your hand..." She indicated towards the stick that she had in her hand. "But hide it so it doesn't give it away. And then you call me when you've told him. Kay?"

Gabriella nodded, even though she hadn't heard a word what had just been said. Although she did place one foot infront of the other to walk down the stairs, and into the kitchen where she found Troy's head in the fridge. And then Sharpay cleared her throat.

Troy quickly turned around like a criminal who had been caught red handed, he swallowed whatever was in his mouth and then when he saw the thin blonde figure standing behind Gabriella he immediately frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

"Call me." Sharpay whispered only for Gabriela to hear, she then added a giggle to Troy before she walked out of the front door and left the two of them alone.

"That was weird." Troy began before walking over to his wife and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Hey baby."

Gabriella was nervous. She was always known to be nervous whenever she was going to go on stage, to do an interview, it was as if she was scared to let anybody down. And now she breathing heavily, her lungs felt as if they were starting to contract making it harder for her to breathe. And when Troy stared at her with a frown on his face, she knew that he knew there was something wrong.

"You've been crying? What's wrong?" he asked immediately, concern laced into his tone, his arm had already circled around Gabriella's waist. But she had decided that the kitchen was no place to tell him that he was going to be a daddy, and with the pregnancy test up her sleeve she didn't like the idea of placing her arm around him.

So she released herself from his grasp and began to walk out of the kitchen and along the long corridor, the walls consisting of photographs from ever since the two had got together, their wedding photo's, and pictures of Gabriella and her sisters and Troy and his parents. Finally she ended up in the living room and she could hear the echo of Troy's feet that were almost two seconds behind her. She then turned around to face him and was met by his worry, panic and confusion on his flawless face.

"Okay. Um... You need to sit..." Gabriella rambled and used her free hand to grab Troy's arm and lead him over to the cream couch that she knew without a doubt now would need to be changed in 9 months time.

"Baby what's the matter you're scaring me...." He rushed out while Gabriella pushed on his shoulders, trying her best to disguise the test that was up her sleeve.

"Okay. Um..." Gabriella lowered herself down onto the oak coffee table and resting her arms on her knees. "How do I do this?" She whispered to herself. "Okay..."

"Gab..."

"Close your eyes." She instructed him but this made him frown more than he already was, it was as if his face was going to scrunch into a crumpled paper bag. "Please." Once he had closed his eyes she mentally composed herself and pulled the stick from her sleeve. "Open your hands."

"Gab if you're trying to play a practical joke on me..." He began.

"I'm not I promise. Please just show me your hands." Once he had laid his hands out shaped in a bowl, she placed the stick in his hands and nervously bit her lower lip. "Now open them."

Troy Bolton was never a speechless kind of guy.

He would always have a witty comment for something. He had an answer for everything, even if it was in one of the most awkward situations of his life. He would still manage to make a comment that would get him out of it. Troy also loved Gabriella with every ounce of his body, his soul, his life. If he had to give up all of the success and celebrity he had just to be with Gabriella then he would do it in a heartbeat.

He had given her everything; he had given her the fairy tale wedding she had wanted. She had walked down the aisle in the most beautiful white gown, it had been a sweetheart neckline, it had fitted on her waist and then it had netted, making her look like a princess. And he had cried all of the way through the ceremony. Like a big girls blouse.

But now apparently he had given her a baby.

"Troy please say something..." Gabriella instructed him, her voice quivering, her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, something he knew she only did when she was nervous.

"You're pregnant..." He spoke like he hadn't spoken in about 9 hours.

It wasn't something that Troy had planned. They had been married 4 months and they were barely used to being married and now they were having a baby. It was too much for him to handle. It wasn't that he didn't want children because the thought of it did make him insanely excited and he could feel himself heating up with the biggest grin that was threatening to erupt on his face. It just wasn't planned. But maybe that was a better thing? Would there ever be a right time for them to plan to have a child because of the hectic nature of their lives. But the look on Gabriella's face at that minute scared him, because she looked so petrified.

So he broke out into a grin.

He threw the stick, forgotten onto the floor and wrapped his arms around the love of his life picking her up, wrapping his arms around her thin torso, and pulling her from her sitting position on the floor, she squealed and her arms snaked around the back of his neck. "You're not mad at me?"

It was at that point he rested her feet back onto the floor and kissed her sweet and tenderly but pulled away before she could deepen the kiss. "Of course I'm not mad. We're gonna have a baby."

Gabriella beamed, a smile crossing her face reaching her eyes and he could almost see the water in her eyes as a result of her happiness. "We're gonna have a baby."

And then it hit him.

"Oh god..." He unravelled himself from Gabriella reluctantly and then sat back down on the couch. "Fuck..."

Gabriella's stunning chocolate eyes widened in shock. "Troy? What's wrong? You're mad aren't you? Oh god I didn't mean. I didn't plan this.... really I..." She rambled before Troy's index finger reached up to silence her.

"You're sisters are gonna know we've had sex..." Not that Troy would ever admit it, but he did have a huge fear of Gabriella's sisters, and he always had. Even after 6 years and even though Gabriella had grown close to her father, he could have a conversation with her father, they had even watched basketball games together, and he was friends with Gabriella's father.

But her sisters were a different story.

They were nice to him, they were lovely infact, and they had welcome into the family and welcomed them into their hearts. But Troy was still nervous whenever he was around them because they loved to make fun of him and make jokes out of him. It had been worse when he and Gabriella had started going out because he hadn't known how to handle it. But he knew how protective they were over Gabriella, and now that she was pregnant, he knew he was in for a 'roasting'.

"Troy they knew the first time we had sex..." Gabriella attempted to calm him.

"Yeah but now they have the evidence.." Troy moaned dropping his head into his heads.

"You're happy about this right?" She sounded worried, her hands were clamped together.

"Of course I am. I couldn't be happier..." Troy confirmed with a beam and pressed her lips against his. "I love you."

Gabriella had always had scary moments in her life. When she passed her driver's test, the day of the test she had been sick because she was so nervous. The day of her finals at school, she had been so nervous she had been shaking; she hadn't been able to eat or drink anything until she had gotten out of the exam hall. And on the build up to when she had released her first album, she hadn't slept for weeks, she had had panic attacks, she had been awake wondering whether she were to have completely failed.

When she and Troy explained to her sisters and her father that they were getting married, she had been nervous but it had been nothing on Troy, he had been an utter wreck, he had even been going through shirts that he thought her sisters would like, but as soon as the two of them had wrapped their arms around one another, and put the beams on their face and admitted it then Gabriella had found that there was nothing to be afraid of.

But telling her sisters that she was pregnant was a totally different story.

When she had told Troy she had panicked, his face would be tattooed into her mind, and he looked like he had seen a ghost. It was as if he had found out somebody had died, but then again she had been like that when she had made the discovery, the shock had worn off and he had broken out into a grin which couldn't have made her happier.

But in the midst of all the excitement she had decided to invite her sisters over for dinner. And from the state that Troy was in then she knew that it was all gonna crash and burn.

"Baby, I can't do this." Troy whispered harshly, as Gabriella grabbed some plates from the cupboard.

They had already eaten the main course of dinner, which had been lasagne. In which Alyssa had insulted all of the way through, joking of course, but saying that it would never be as good as hers. In the 6 years that Gabriella and Troy had been together, Alyssa had owned a club, which she still owned and was the most popular club in town. She had then opened a restaurant and was currently trying to juggle managing the two of them, and looking after Lucas who was now nearly 9, Emma who was 6 and the new addition to the family Adam, who was only 3.

Phoebe married a doctor. When she had broken her leg and the doctor had taken an interest in her, how ironic. And she had 2 twin girls, Emily and Sophie who were 5. And were known to be a little handful but Gabriella loved them, they were identical and Phoebe was one to love dressing them up in the same clothes which made them look adorable. Phoebe still owned the record label, and since it had taken off even more it meant that she could hire management so she could spend more time with her children, because obviously they were a handful.

And the last of the sisters Cheryl. She had been married just a few months, having had to postpone the wedding because she was pregnant. And the baby, Holly was barely 4 months old. And Cheryl had only been married a couple of months, then a couple of months after her wedding Gabriella had had her own. Her husband Jack was a basketball player, which obviously made him click with Troy straight away. If Gabriella was honest Troy was probably at more ease with Jack there than he was with all of Gabriella's sisters combined.

"You can do this!" Gabriella reassured him and pushed the palms of her hands against his chest which he grabbed instantly and caged them into his own large ones.

"I think this pregnancy has brought on some freaky strength because you used to be weak." He winked down at her. Making her push him again.

"Okay let's do this. It's not gonna be that bad."Gabriella attempted to reassure herself.

"Babe, you're supposed to be telling me that." He smirked at her.

She attempted to smile sexily at him and then the two began carrying desert plates of tiramisu which Gabriella had bought from the grocery store, and dished them out accordingly to her sister's and their husbands. It was weird to Gabriella now, because she was so used to having the four of them together, but now they had all really grown up, well Gabriella had grown up. Now because she was married she was able to appreciate it and she was able to understand why she hadn't necessarily spent enough time with Alyssa when she was growing up.

"Gabs, are there constantly paparazzi outside your house?" Phoebe joked.

"Pretty much." She responded, while placing the desert in her mouth. She then reached under the table and squeezed the jeans that covered Troy's thigh causing him to jump slightly and stare at her. She then gave a silent nod. Indicating that it was time. But he shook his head in response.

"Um. We actually invited you over for a reason..." Gabriella began, as she placed her spoon down onto the table, it was then followed by an echo of metal clanking on the table. But Phoebe was the first one to speak.

"I knew it. Cheryl what did I tell you. There's something going on here..." Phoebe had wide eyes, and sent a look to Gabriella and Troy but as Gabriella glanced over to Troy she was sure she could see the sweat on his face, but the next minute it was gone.

"So you were talking about me! Thinking I'm plotting! Isn't a sister allowed to invite her sisters to her home for dinner every once in a while?" Gabriella exclaimed, her irises moving shiftily between her three sisters.

"Well evidently." Alyssa snickered. "Come on we're all ears."

"I erm." She began, but felt the nerves kick in. "We erm... we have something to tell you."

"She's pregnant!" Cheryl commented, as if she already knew and she picked up the spoon and began digging into her desert, completely not bothered about the fact that everybody's eyes were on her.

"Troy..." Phoebe added with a smug smirk on her face.

Gabriella glanced to the side of her to see her husband, gulping, and taking shallow breaths, it was as if he was going to have a panic attack and it was enough to make her giggle. "Troy..." She joked, which earned daggers from him.

"Troy have you gotten my baby sister pregnant?" Alyssa joked, trying her best not to laugh.

But Troy merely just bowed his head so he didn't have to meet the eyes that were on him, but at this point Gabriella couldn't stop giggling. "Erm... kinda?"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Phoebe squealed. Clapping her hands together, something that was very much what Sharpay would do. Gabriella beamed, as Phoebe eagerly bound out of her seat and over to Gabriella throwing her arms around her. "I'm gonna be an aunt..." She bit on her lip to stop the tears.

"Erm Pheebs if you've forgotten you already are an aunt..." Alyssa joked.

"No but it's Gabi's first baby, its different..." Phoebe practically cooed at the two of them, Alyssa sending her an eye roll.

"Troy." Alyssa called his name. Troy's eyes closed almost painfully as the smile on Alyssa's face grew.

"Alyssa?"

"Does this mean you and my baby sister have had sex?" Alyssa attempted to ask seriously but she ended up laughing half of the way through her sentence. Troy however, was squirming. But Gabriella loved how after all of these years he still managed to not know what to do when her sisters began to make fun of him.

Troy's chestnut brow was narrowed in thought. "Not necessarily...."

"Excuse me?" Gabriella grinned.

"Yeah Troy excuse me?" Alyssa just loved making Troy feel uncomfortable in his own home. But then again Gabriella loved how he was reacting. He was right when he said that he couldn't do it.

"You guys know about the immaculate conception right? Yeah it was pretty much that." Troy admitted quickly before taking a huge drink out of the glass of beer that was next to him.

Gabriella giggled to the point where her stomach was hurting. She attempted to recompose herself before placing her hand comfortingly on top of Troy's which was soaking wet through from sweat as a result of the nature of this stress.

"God Troy if you're like this now what are you gonna be like in labour?" Phoebe playfully ran her fingers through his hair, shoving his head to one side probably humiliating him even further.

"Guys. That's enough." Gabriella managed to say through her fit of laughter, Troy looking at her sending her a look of disbelief, instantly she knew she would be receiving a telling off later from him. And not the good kind. "Yes. I am pregnant. And no it wasn't an immaculate conception." As soon as the words left her lips Troy's eyes closed painfully and looked towards Gabriella again confirming that she would be receiving a telling off later.

"Congratulations!" Cheryl finally squealed, pushing herself from her chair and ran behind where Troy was sitting and began to mess his hair up with her fingers. "We're just kidding Troy. We know how good you are for Gabs. We just kinda like seeing you squirm."

"Congratulations. The pair of you..." Alyssa said genuinely. "And Troy Cheryl's right. You gotta stop reacting like this otherwise it's gonna be like this for the next 50 years..."

"You see why I said I couldn't do this?"

"Tonight went well..."

Gabriella's honey voice commented as she walked through from the bathroom wearing her pyjamas. Her hands running through her ebony tresses as she tilted her head to the side. The truth was the whole night had been a nightmare, he had crashed and burned. The truth was Gabriella's sisters still managed to make him squirm and make him feel like a little boy, all for their own entertainment. But he didn't know why he still let it get to him.

It was as if he still didn't feel worthy of their respect. Feel good enough to have been married to their sister, and to be the father of her unborn child. Wow, that was weird. The thought of being a father truly terrified him. He didn't know the first thing about children. He was petrified. And it wasn't just of the coming arrival. It was of the press, and how they were going to take it. What stories they would print. How they would be following their every move for the next 9 months causing Gabriella more stress than she would need.

"Yeah that went as well as sunbathing for a day without lotion." Troy mumbled.

"Troy..." Gabriella scolded.

"Are they ever gonna cut me some slack?" He moaned, running his hands through his chestnut hair and letting his body fall back onto the comfy mattress, feeling his tight muscles begin to relax.

"You have to stop letting them get to you. But you gotta admit, it is kinda funny." Troy's eyes closed and listened to his wife's voice as she walked closer to him, feeling the weight shift on the bed he felt her sit down and he instantly knew her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes were staring down at him.

"I'm glad you think so." He commented, his eyes still closed.

"Troy? Can we really do this?" Gabriella asked in a timid, childlike voice. Something that he barely heard. A side of her, he barely heard. But it was a side that brought him out of his own child like tantrum sulk and he immediately wrapped his arm around her thin torso, bringing her closer to him.

"Baby.... look at me." He instructed and she turned to stare into his eyes and she looked petrified. "I know it's gonna be scary, I'm petrified. But we can do this. We can wake up for the 3am feeds and we can baby proof the house. I have faith in us."

"Good..." She replied quickly. "I really needed to hear that..."

"You're gonna be a great mom..." He whispered before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I wish I could say the same for you I mean...." She began with a grin on her face.

Troy pretended to be hurt, putting on a serious face and shaking his head slowly. "Hey..." He playfully nudged her shoulder. "Not funny..."

Gabriella grinned. "It kinda is..."

"I love you..."

"I should hope so. Y'know what Alyssa told me that labour was like?" Gabriella asked with a worried expression on her face.

"What?"

"She said it's like trying to push your thumb through a polo!" Gabriella exclaimed, her black eyebrows narrowed together.

Troy snickered. "You're strong. You can do it. Besides we don't have to think about that now."

"Well what do we have to think about?" Gabriella asked, her complexion perplexed as she snuggled closer to his warm skin.

"What's sex gonna be like?" Troy asked. The truth was Gabriella was still shy about her sex life, and even though Troy had been the only guy she had been with, she was still embarrassed to talk about it, even during sex she would stay silent.... well fairly silent. But their relationship had been full of sex, although it wasn't the most important thing.

"Ugh." Gabriella abruptly stood from the bed and began to walk around to her side of the bed. "You're disgusting."

"No I mean come on. You're gonna have a huge..."

Gabriella's eyes were wide, her mouth slightly hung open and she gave him a look of disbelief, even though he hadn't finished his sentence.

"Boobs?" Troy questioned.

"Nah uh." Gabriella shook her head and pulled down the bed covers allowing herself to get into the bed and pull the covers around her. She immediately faced away from him but Troy knew she was just playing with him.

"But baby..." He cooed, getting closer to her, sliding his arm around her now flat stomach that was home to _his _child.

"No. We're mad at you." She stated. "We're so mad..."

"Baby..."

"Don't but baby me because you know I like it..." Gabriella huffed.

Troy began to kiss the flesh that was on her neck, and began to suck slightly in the spot that got her every time. "And you don't get to do that!" She exclaimed.

"Tell me you love me..." He instructed huskily.

"It's questionable..." She stated, before turning around to face him and Troy could see the threatening smile on her face. But as soon as she turned around Troy pouted and she immediately grinned. "Okay. Okay. I love you."

Their relationship may not have had the best start, with Gabriella's past and her sister's death, her father. And they may have encountered different obstacles along the way. College being the biggest. But whenever they were fighting, or whenever they were going through a rough patch, even when they were planning their wedding and Gabriella didn't speak to him for days because he had forgotten to send out the invitations. He had never once doubted their relationship. He had never once pictured his life without her in it in the 6 years they had been together. They might not have lead the most perfect life. But they had each other; they had their love and commitment to one another. And now they had their child.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
